teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Ain't No Mountain High Enough
Lyrics Monique: If you need me call me no matter where you are, no matter how far (Sander: don't worry baby) Dionne: Just call out my name. I'll be there in a hurry you don't need to worry Dionne with Billy and Teen Justice: 'Cause baby there Ain't no mountain high enough (Asher: Ain't no mountain) Ain't no valley low enough (Asher: Ain't too low) Ain't no river wide enough (Asher: yeah) To keep me from getting to you babe Asher: Remember the day I set you free I told you you could always count on me,darling Jasmine: From that day on I made a vow I'll be there when you want me Some way,somehow Sander and Morgan with Billy and Teen Justice: 'Cause baby there Ain't no mountain high enough (Monique: No mountain high enough) Ain't no valley low enough (Monique: No mountain low enough) Ain't no river wide enough (Monique: No mountain wide enough) To keep me from getting to you babe Monique: No wind (Chelsea with Teen Justice Girls: No wind) No rain, (Jasmine with Teen Justice Girls: No rain) Aysia: Or winter's cold. Chelsea: Can stop me baby. Aysia: Oh, baby Aysia with Teen Justice: Cause you are my goal Monique: If you're ever in trouble I'll be there on the double Just send for me Dionne: Ooooh! My love is alive Wyatt: Deep down in my heart Although we are miles apart Jasmine: If you ever need (Morgan: a helping hand) Morgan: I'll be there on the double Jasmine: Just as fast as I can Wyatt and Billy with Aysia, Chelsea and Teen Justice: 'Cause baby there Ain't no mountain high enough (Monique: No mountain high enough) Ain't no valley low enough (Monique: No mountain low enough) Ain't no river wide enough (Monique: No river wide enough) To keep me from getting to you babe The Group: Ain't no mountain high enough (Monique: ow) Ain't no valley low enough (Monique: sing it then) Ain't no river wide enough (Monique: woo) To keep me from getting to you (Aysia: no no) Ain't no mountain high enough (Monique: no way) Ain't no valley low enough (Jasmine: no wooo) Ain't no river wide enough (Monique: noooo) To keep me from getting to you Ooooooh Oh ohhhh oh (Monique: No mountain high enough) Nothing can keep me, keep me from you (Jasmine: Nothing can keep me, yeah) Wyatt, Billy and Jasmine with The Group: Ain't no mountain high enough (Dionne: aint no mountain!) Nothing can keep me, keep me from you Billy with The Group: Ooooooh Oh ohhhh oh (Monique: No mountain high enough) Nothing can keep me, keep me from you Morgan and Dionne with The Group: Ain't no mountain high enough (Dionne: no, no) Nothing can keep me, keep me from you Billy with Chelsea and The Group: Ooooooh Oh ohhhh oh Nothing can keep me, keep me from you Sander and Aysia with The Group: Ain't no mountain high enough Nothing can keep me, keep me from you The Group: Ain't no mountain high enough! Category:Songs Category:Season 6 Songs